


The Society Ride

by LocalLazyLesbian



Series: v3 Society au [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crazy Diamond!Tenko, Found Family, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bad words from everyone, vague mentions of chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLazyLesbian/pseuds/LocalLazyLesbian
Summary: Desperate to create a place where those affected in the battle of despair and hope, 16 young adults band together to create a council for this new safe haven.  Not everyone has a happy beginning, however, and nothing good is built without hardships.In which the cast of v3 exists in the same world as the first two games, however wanting to do nothing with what wrecked their lives: despair and hope.  Includes vague timelines, weird politics, and found families.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Hoshi Ryoma & Gokuhara Gonta, Iruma Miu & Momota Kaito & Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi & Yonaga Angie & Shinguji Korkiyo & Amami Rantaro
Series: v3 Society au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112891
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1: Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long on this.

Despair. Such a feeling of… well, it’s hard to describe. It feels so good, yet so bad. Such a horrible feeling, cruel and suffocating. Even though she had felt despair for many years, Kirumi could never describe it. Maybe she didn’t want to, deep down.

She wasn’t sure when it all started, she only remembers despair in her beginning. Her life before is a mystery to her, unable to remember her original name. Whatever it was, she has a new one. She likes it, her friends had suggested it. 

Using the window of the room, she looks out into the Society and stares at the blue sky. Thanks to Miu, it’s blue. Not real, but blue. She can only remember red skies, honestly. It was such an ugly colour too, if she remembers right. She doesn’t miss it, what’s there to miss? Sonia’s castle? She shudders. No wonder she fell into despair.

“Are you cold, Rumi?” A voice snaps her out of her thoughts. She remembers that she's in the hospital, an IV attached to her hand as she lays in a bed. Flowers and toys decorate the room, even a few balloons. She forgot that she’s not alone too.

“No, I was just thinking.” She answers, turning her head to look at her friend. Ouma looks just as young as he was when she met him, although more mature. More tired, if anything. He’s dressing casually, likely due to it being his turn to stay with her overnight. He, Kaito, and Miu spend a lot of time with her and she doesn’t wonder why.

“About what?” He asks, leaning against the chair that’s likely uncomfortable.

“Nothing really,” She lies. He huffs childishly but doesn’t push it. “Is there not a meeting today?” 

“Nah, it was yesterday.” He shrugs, crossing his legs. She nods and rests her head on her pillow. “Tired?”

“Apparently so.” Maybe that’s their code for wanting some alone time, because he nods and jumps up.

“Oki doki! I’ll let you have your nap! I need some sugar in me!” He grins, before scurrying away. She doesn’t say anything, but closes her eyes.

The last time she found herself waiting for death was when she had despair. Now, she waits for the Grim Reaper to waltz right into her room.

* * *

The skies are red, an ugly colour. It reminds her of blood, something she sees too much. The Despair in her swirls around, making everything feel hazy and heavy. She cannot lie that she enjoys that aspect, it makes her feel dull. She cannot deny how much she enjoys having a blank mind, slaving away to serve her Mistress. Of course, Despair always has other plans. The anger and hatred curls up and tightens and tightens and tightens and tightens-

She’s getting ahead of herself.

She doesn’t know who she is (or was, for that matter), just how she looks. She catches glimpses of herself in the window, with her almost silver hair and tall posture. She can see her eyes, the black and white that swirl with Despair. Due to the uniform that she and so many are forced to wear, she sometimes finds it impossible to tell them and herself apart. Maybe it’s for the best, maybe they have different scars than her’s.

Then again, her Mistress may like to punish her maids for no reason but she likes them looking identical. She can force them to cut their hair, wear the same clothes, and inflict the same scars. 

The Future Foundation attacks one day without warning. In a fury of red and that cruel monochrome, mindless maids are acting. Some are throwing themselves, some throw objects, but she runs. All instincts tell her to run, not to look back and in the haze of her heavy mind, she listens to them. Next time she comes too, she notices that she’s far from the castle itself. She doesn’t recognize where she is, so she falls to her knees. It’s an alley, located somewhere in the destroyed city. She can feel the strain of her muscles, crying and begging for a rest. Something tells her that she should just lie here and wait for death but something tells her to run. 

It takes her a few long moments to realize that she’s free. Again, her mind wages war on itself. Should she go back? Should she die here? Or should she run? In the midst of her self arguing, she does not realize that she has stood up and began pacing. She stops, catching her breath, before her reflection in a puddle catches her eye. She moves closer, to finally get a good look. Her silverish hair falls in front of her face, something she’s never noticed before. Carefully, she reaches up to brush her bangs away. She blinks in surprise at her other eye. Unlike her visible one, it lacks the black and white swirl of despair. She thinks it’s green, it’s hard to tell, but it’s so human. 

She almost cries at the sight of it. It gives her a spark of hope, the warmth in her chest and a slightly clearer mind. Her racing mind settles a bit, now filled with confusion and fear. She wants to run, but doesn’t have the strength to do so. Then, a sound gets her attention. Footsteps, mostly likely. She looks around for a place to hide, but notices she’s in a dead end. She backs up, until her back presses the brick wall. 

Around the corner comes a tallish man. He appears to be well-fit, muscles visible with the dirty shirt with a star pattern. He has ripped pants and old running shoes, which clearly both have seen better days. He has purple spikey hair and a goatee, a backpack resting on his back. He looks around, before finally taking notice of her. He yelps, looks around some more, before rushing into the alleyway. “Shhh!” He whispers to her, putting a finger to his mouth. “Don’t tell anyone I’m here!”

Confused, she only nods and watches him as he looks around. Unsure of what to do, she puts her hands in front of her and just stares. As he makes his way back to where he came from, she can’t help but follow. He whirls around when he notices she had followed, looking very much confused. “What-” He doesn’t have much time to question it, since someone else joins their conversation. 

“Oi! Stop fuckin’ wanderin’ off, Kaito!” A girl whispers. She has strawberry blonde hair that’s being held back by a pair of goggles. She has a ripped crop top, too stained and dirty to make out it’s original colour. She has a pair of worn jeans, that are covered in grease and oil. She has old boots, likely steel toed. She stops, seeing the duo standing by the alleyway. “Who the fuck is this?” 

“I don’t bloody know, Miu!” The boy (young man?), Kaito, whispers back. “She was already here!” Miu grumbles and looks her over. She takes notice of her eyes and narrows her own. Slowly, she approaches her and tries to brush the silverish bangs out of her face. After a second of flinching, the taller girl allows her to do so.

“Holy shit.” Miu whispers, taking note of the unaffected eye. “Kaito, look at this-” she can’t help but squirm slightly under the attention. He gasps and turns to Miu.

“What does this mean?” He asks quietly, looking around for danger.

“Well, given how she hasn’t tried to attack us yet and her eye, I would guess that either she isn’t fully infected with Despair or that she’s fighting it off.” Miu guesses, lowering her hand.

“Then we gotta take her with us! We can help!” He grins and before Miu can squawk about it, he turns to the former maid. “What’s your name?”

Unsure of how to reply and unable to form words, she merely shrugs. Miu blinks at her, before sighing. “Do you have a name?” She asks, but only receives a shake of her head. “Can ya even talk?”

She blinks, as if the term were forgien. She cannot remember the last time she spoke, likely before Sonia. In reply, she only shakes her head with a shrug. Miu sighs again and glares at Kaito.

“Whatever, let’s just go back.” She grumbles, before storming away and picking up a bag. Kaito grins and grabs the ex-maid’s hand, pulling her along. 

“C’mon!” She follows, allowing herself to be dragged. They fall into an easy pace, making their way across the ruined streets. Miu and Kaito climb over rubble, and she awkwardly follows them. She realizes how blank her mind is as they travel, but the haze that often clouds it has faded. She doesn’t think, but just notes their surroundings. They approach an old warehouse that appears to be mostly intact. She watches Miu punch in a code that connects to the surrounding gate, then watches the gate swing open. Kaito lets out a whoop and drags her in, Miu following behind them. The gate swings shut as Kaito pulls open a door.

“Okay, we need to get you some new clothes.” Miu grumbles as they enter the warehouse, closing it behind her. “Maybe we reuse what rags you’re wearing now,” 

Kaito throws her some clothes, which she barely catches. “They’re mine, but we’re roughly the same height.” He walks away and she looks around. It looks like a lab, which she’s seen before. Sonia did visit her other allies time from time. But this one is not as nice, it’s messier and is full of scraps. There’s no blood or body parts, which is nice. She doesn’t notice Kaito had walked over to some switches. She watches as the lights flicker on, leaving the room in a blue hue. It contrasts the red and dark sky, the colour that steeps in through the cracked windows.

“Oi! Over here!” Miu calls to her, as Kaito disappears into a room. She walks towards the shorter girl, who instantly pushes her into a room. “Our bathroom,” She grunts out, turning some tabs over a bucket. “Water’s warm, but it ain’t the cleanest. The clean water is downstairs.” 

She could only nod, as Miu dunks a rag into the bucket. “Ya can get undressed, you know.” She nods again, reaching behind her to undo the corset. After a few minutes of struggle, before Miu sighs again. “I’ll help ya, hold still.” She isn’t sure how to deny her, so she allows her to do so. 

Miu undoes the corset, helping the taller girl out of it. She cannot help but almost gag at the sight of the gashes that litter her back. Some healed, some healing, and some fresh. “Kaito! Bring up the med kit!” She calls behind her, tossing it. It doesn’t take them long to rid the rest of the uniform and for Kaito to bring up the med kit. He cringles and mumbles a curse.

“Uh, need any help?” He grimaces and sets the bucket next to him, but Miu shakes her head. 

“Nah, just go get some food.” She orders and begins to tend to the ex-maid’s wounds, who doesn’t so much as flinch. “We’ll get ya cleaned up.”

As wounds are cleaned and tended to, she wonders if she has lost feeling there. Not wanting to feel useless, she reaches for the wet rag to clean up the front side of her body. She’s careful not to move a whole lot, but the feeling of wiping the dirt and grime off does feel nice. 

After a while, Miu has finished tending to her wounds. She gives her one more look over, before taking the old maid’s uniform and leaving her to get dressed. She stares at herself in the mirror, blinking at her full reflection. She soon turns her gaze away, reaching for the new sets of clothes and slipping them on. They’re big on her, quite loose and baggy. They make her feel weird, but she pushes the discomfort from her mind. She leaves the bathroom, unsure of where to go. 

Then she hears Miu and Kaito’s bickering. So, she follows that into another room. She recognizes it as a kitchen sort of thing, with a clearly fixed stove and fridge. The two are arguing about something, as Kaito stands over the stove with a pot. He takes notice of her first, grinning. He gestures to an old table with four chairs.

“Hey! Go sit down, I was just about to serve.” She nods and does so. She watches him pour… something into three separate bowls. Miu grabs two, sitting at the table and passing a bowl to her. Kaito joins them, chuckling sheepishly. “Sorry, we got no spoons. Just drink it.” Miu wastes no time in doing so and she copies her, not realizing how hungry she was.

“So,” Kaito starts again. “We were talking about what to call ya, since… you.” She nods, understanding. Miu swallows with a hefty gulp. 

“I had a few suggestions, but Kaito thinks they’re dumb.” She rolls his eyes. 

“She does not look like a Sakura!” He argues. 

“It’s better than Yui!” She shoots back. 

“Yeah, I see that now! That’s why I like Kirumi better!” Miu is about to argue but stops dead when the girl in question reacts. 

“Kir…” It feels weird to speak, but the name is at the tip of her tongue. “Kirumi…?” She must be smiling, because her face feels stiff and sore. Miu groans while Kaito whoops.

“See? Told ya it was a good one!”   
  


“Shut up and just eat…” He laughs again and Kirumi can’t help but keep her small smile on her face.

* * *

The three of them fall into a new routine, with Kirumi finding ways to help out. She cleans, cooks (which neither of them can do), helps gather materials, and covers Miu when she’s outside to fix something. Most people tend to avoid the area, she finds out. The few who do wander over can be easily chased away. 

They’re not sure why but the people that have Despair, who Kirumi chased off, stay away. It’s weird but Miu hypotheses that it’s some kind of Despair radar thing. As even though Kirumi is getting better, the disease still lingers. She can speak, although small sentences, and her wounds have mostly healed. Fresh scars remain, however.

One night, the three of them stand on the warehouse roof. Miu is setting up some kind of device, whie Kaito rambles on about something. Kirumi stands nearby, keeping an eye out. She has a blanket over her shoulders, as the night air is bitter. Something that Kaito mentions catches her attention and she looks over.

“Stars?” She asks, blinking at him. Miu groans, almost banging her head against her device. 

“Yeah!” He beams, gesturing for her to come over. “We see stars as little lights in the night sky but they’re actually more like suns, super big! Have you seen them before?”

“No.” She shakes her head, approaching and looking over Miu’s shoulder to see what she’s working on. “What’s this?” 

“It’s how we gonna see stars. The clouds cover the sky but this baby will let us see right through ‘em!” She cackles as she presses a button. Kirumi and Kaito squish closer, eyeing the screen with curiosity and excitement. “Oi! Stop crushin’ my tits and I!”

Her complaints go unheard as they lean closer when the screen comes to life. Kirumi eyes the dark and purple blue screen, with almost white dots littering the sky. Kaito whoops and pulls Miu into an one armed hug, messing up her hair while she squawks in protest. They almost miss the sound roaring in the distance. Sounds like thunder, but they knew different.

“Motorcycles?” Kaito looks away from the screen. “But Souda’s people don’t come this far.” Miu grumbles, pulling away from him and pressing a button on her goggles. She scrambles to a higher point, slipping her goggles on. 

“Hmmm… nope, it ain’t them.” She reports. “Crazy Diamonds. God fuckin’ damnit.”

“Crazy Diamonds?” Kirumi asks, jumping up beside Miu.

“Yeah, they’re a bike gang. Their boss died in those broadcasts.” Kaito explains, joining them. “But I thought they were disbanded? Why the hell are they here?”

“We’re about to find out, here they come.” Miu says. “This is our turf, let’s find out.” She heads to the ladder on the side of their building, Kaito jogging after. Kirumi hesitates, but follows as well. 

“Turf??” Her question goes unheard as she pretty much slides down the ladder and lands beside her friends. They watch as the motorbikes pull up, led by a muscular man. He has the usual Crazy Diamond jacket on, along with a scarred face. Those are the only features Kirumi notes are worth noticing.

“Alright! Go away!” The man barks. “This is Crazy Diamond turf now!” Kaito bristles and glares. 

“The fuck?! We live here!” He snaps back. “We ain’t done nothin’! To bug you!” Miu grabs his shirt as the men approach. Kirumi tenses and glares. Taking note of her visible eye, the men hesitate for a split second.

“Shut up, brat!” The man, who Kirumi nicknames as Scarface, hisses. He approaches some more, but Kirumi speaks up.

“Where’s your leader?” She asks with narrowed eyes, ready to jump into action. 

“She ain’t here, she ain’t very worthy.” He spits back. She can’t question his choice of words as he lunges forward. Right as he swings a punch at Kaito, she jumps in front of him. 

The world goes dark as his fist collides with her gut.


	2. Part 2: Hello Kitty

Tenko wonders if she would have a better beginning, in another life. Would she be actually scouted as an Ultimate? Would it be a lie? She isn’t sure, but she has few regrets now. She doesn’t regret meeting her brothers, nor does she regret her time with them. She’ll never regret joining their gang and seeing the whole lot as her family. She does regret, however, letting them die. She spends days wishing that they were still here, leading the gang as they always did.

Even now, despite the burning red sky and the destroyed city, she remains in the gang. After Mondo had disappeared, she became the leader. She, and everyone else, thought it would only be temporary. That he would return, his presence given away by the smoothing purr of his bike. Yet, he never returned. 

Then the broadcasts started. 

She hasn’t worn her old outfit in ages. Her long hair is tied back via ponytail, tied with her favourite ribbon. She wears baggy pants and sandals, the infamous Crazy Diamond jacket over her shoulders. She finds it too hard to wear proper tops nowadays, so she settled down for bandages to cover her chest. Back in the day, she wore a mask to conceal her mouth. It has a fang print on it and she still wears it to this day. 

The only thing from her old outfit that remains is her ribbon and her pink collar with a tiny gold bell. Comfort items, of sorts.

She had watched, along with the rest of the Crazy Diamonds, his horrible execution. They were all in shambles, distraught. She kept them together, swearing vengeance and other curses at Monokuma. Looking back at it now, she’ll probably laugh at the cruel irony. 

She spends time wondering if she too would have fallen into despair, if she was weaker. She’s glad that she didn’t, or very many members of the gang. She’s thankful for her new friends, who gave her purpose to lead. After all, the entrance to the Society is guarded by the Crazy Diamonds. Humanity’s safe haven is guarded by her, leading what her brothers created.

Perched on the edge of a roof, she looks out at the red sky. She remembers when it was blue but this has become the normal. The chatters and cheers of the gang are also normal, so she doesn’t bother with actually listening to them as they drink cheap liquor. She knows, however, that they’re trash talking the Future Foundation. Not that she disagrees, she does agree with what they’re saying. She doesn’t trust them and neither does anyone in the Society really. She lets out a chuckle here and there and they cheer when she makes a snarky comment of her own.

She twirls her bat around, allowing her mind to wander to where everything started.

* * *

Tenko doesn’t remember her mother at all, just her last name from her father. Chabashira. Even with that, she doesn’t think she’ll ever search for her. She left her small child with a horrible man. Her father, on the other hand, she knows. Oh, she knows him well. She knows where to hide when he’s wasted, how to take hits, and more. What she didn’t know, silly as it is, that he has two older sons. She finds out the worst possible way, by them barging into his house.

(she isn’t sure how they even found out and thought of her mother finally doing something seems unlikely.) 

The sound of the older one yelling at her dad gets her attention and she comes to her door, to take a peak. She sees two young men, one in his early teens and the other in early adulthood? She can’t tell, but she thinks they both look silly. They have matching jackets and silly hair styles. The older one has black hair, similar to her’s. The younger one has hair that looks like corn. She would laugh, if she could. 

The younger one notices her first and nudges the older one. He looks over and they share a nod. She dubs the older one Black Hair as he approaches. She tenses and he stops, noticing her reaction. She’s so focused on him, she doesn’t notice her father storming away.

“Hey, kiddo,” Black Hair greets. He pauses, unsure of how to continue. “Name’s Daiya. This ‘ere is Mondo, he’s my brother.” He says and she nods, holding onto the door. There’s an awkward silence that she uses to study them. Mondo speaks next.

“That also means we’re yer brothers.” He grunts as she blinks, releasing her door. 

“What?” She manages out. Daiya huffs at his brother, but lets Mondo continue. 

“Half, anyways. But we came to see if ya wanted to live with us. The old man is shitty, we know that.” She has no idea what shitty means but it can’t be good, given how he glares in their father’s direction.

Diaya shakes his head. “Wouldn’t word it like that, but yeah. You’ll like it more, man’s promise. And that’s something neither of us will ever break. Whaddya say?” He holds out his hand and she looks at her arms, bruised and sore. She doesn’t notice that they see, but she slowly nods and takes his large hand in her own. “What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Tenko!” She answers with a chirp, despite the butterflies in her stomach. Something tells her that she’s safe now, that she can trust them.

  
  


Daiya and Mondo have an apartment in the more sketchy side of town but that’s okay. She doesn’t mind, even as a child. All three of them empty out a spare room and make it her room. It’s boring and they promise to take her out shopping later. For now, she wears Mondo’s clothes from when he was a child. Daiya says that she looks better in them than Mondo did and he huffs while smiling slightly.

They order McDonalds and eat at home, she doesn’t say much but that’s okay. She can take her time and she’s grateful for that. She likes how they don’t force her to do anything, how they don’t yell at her (they do snap at each other, but there’s no heat in their words). Afterwards, they help her set up a bed. It’s boring but they’ll go out later to pick some up of her own.

She quickly learns that the bed is nice. Much better than her old one, and she finds herself asleep in mere moments. She doesn’t have any nightmares, no jumping up because she heard a sound. She knows that she’s safe and her body forgets all its defenses, allowing her to finally get some sleep.

Something she never got with their father.

She meets the gang after they go shopping (she picked out things that were cute) and hides behind Mondo when she spots them. He gently ruffles her hair and she can’t help but pout at him. He only laughs in response. Feeling better, she looks at the men that Daiya is talking to. They’re big and scary, but she sees nothing but respect for him in their eyes. 

She ends up keeping her last name, as they all agreed it would be easier to get her into school that way. As time goes by, she grows an interest for the martial arts. Daiya thinks it's a good idea, so he signs her up for Aikido classes. She falls in love with it, finally something to do with her large amounts of energy. Soon enough, she’s asking if she can join the gang. Daiya laughs and ruffles her hair, telling her it’s far too early. He does promise, though. 

He has seen her hold her ground, and even win, against every person who dared become a threat.

Even then, she settles as an honorary member. That’s okay, she can join in on the meetings but she can’t ride a bike yet.

* * *

The day after they all watched Mondo die, Tenko takes Daiya’s bike out for a ride. She leaves the previous second in command in charge and just allows herself to drive. She eventually stops at a ruined building, before letting loose a loud yell. Her voice echoes across the area and she stops when she’s out of breath.

“Jesus Christ, that was loud.” A deep voice grumbles and she whirls towards it. Standing there is a man, less than half her height, likely her age. Although it’s hard to tell with his childish face. He’s wearing a prisoner’s uniform, reddish hair shaved into a buzzcut. He’s sitting on some rubble, smoking. “You good, lady?”

“Tenko is fine, thank you very much.” She glares at him. “She just needed to let loose some steam.”

“Ah, about the broadcasts?” He guesses, understanding in his eyes. “I feel ya.”

“... You knew someone?” She can’t help but ask but he nodded. “In the game? Yeah. The guy who got the first execution?”

“Kuwata Leon?” 

“Yep, played sports with him. Did you know someone?” He raises a brow.

“Mondo, second execution. He was Tenko’s brother. She also vaguely knew his classmates…” She explains, unsure why she’s telling all this to a stranger. He gives a whistle and shakes his head.

“Damn, that sucks. Sorry for your loss.” He grunts out. “Name’s Hoshi Ryoma, by the way.”

“Chabashira Tenko.” She replies, sitting on some rubble as well. “Are you alone?”

“Nah, my friend is around. Big guy, green hair. Can’t miss him.” He shrugs, looking elsewhere. “Oh, here he comes.” 

She looks to where the short man was looking, before spotting the friend he was probably talking about. He was indeed big, with the messiest green hair she’s ever seen. He’s covered in dirt and grime, his hair tied back into a ponytail. Across his face is a messy cut that has seemed to be healed. Looks like a fresh scar, but it just misses his eyes. His clothes were probably a clean, nice suit but have long got ruined. 

“Gonta’s back!” The man exclaims, jogging over. She notes his lack of shoes. “Oh? Who’s this? A new friend?” 

“Not exactly, big guy.” Hoshi chuckles, joining his companion. “This is Chabashira. I just met her. Chabashira, this is Gokuhara Gonta.” 

“Oh! Gonta sees!” He nods in understanding, with a beam that contrasts the horrid skies. “Gonta is pleased to meet you!”

Even though Tenko is iffy about men she does not know, she cannot help but return Gokuhara's smile. “Same here.” She replies. “Are you two going anywhere?” 

“Nope, not really. Just wandering.” Hoshi shrugs. “Why?”

“Come with Tenko, the Crazy Diamonds can help you heal up until you want to leave.” She offers. Hoshi looks like he’s about to deny, but Gonta beats him to it.

“Gonta appreciates it!” He beams, but Hoshi doesn’t look convinced. 

“Why help us out?” He asks.

“We’re the same here, hope and despair have abandoned us.” Is all she can say. He seems to take that as a good enough answer, because he nods. “Let’s go, then.”

The ride back is a tad uncomfortable, with all three of them. Tenko sits at the front, with Gokuhara behind her. Thankfully, Hoshi would rather hold onto the giant’s hair then sit in her lap. It’s uncomfortable and awkward but the ride isn’t too terribly long. They arrive at the Crazy Diamond headquarters, where some of the gang had gathered outside on guard duty. 

“Boss Chabashira!” They snap at attention as she approaches, Hoshi and Gokuhara awkwardly follow. “Uh, who are these two?”

“Travelers, just here to rest up.” She assures, walking ahead. “In times like these, people like us need to stick together.” One of them nods, but the other scowls. He stops at her sharp glare. Relaxing her features with a sigh, she gestures for them to follow her.

Inside the hideout was mostly the members tending to wounds and fixing bikes. Gokuhara seems to be nervous at the men giving them the stink-eye but Hoshi glares right back. “Let Tenko know if they cause you any trouble, okay? It’s her job to lead these guys.”

“Deal.” Hoshi nods.

  
  


Hoshi and Gokuhara end up staying, eventually joining the Crazy Diamonds as the months went bye. Gokuhara got more or adopted, while Hoshi refused to leave the gentle giant. Truthfully, Tenko is thankful they were there. The Crazy Diamonds were on the edge with each other, very few truly listened to her orders. The ones who did were generally the ones she had bested in combat but she isn’t the type throwing her punches around. Regardless, Hoshi and Gokuhara were two people she trusted the most- even if they were boys. 

One day, as she goes over plans to defend the hideout against Monokumas and people under Despair. On top of that, she has a group of rouge members. Hoshi tells her that they want to overthrow her, but not enough people agree to do so yet. It’s stressful, but Mondo and Daiya probably had to deal with it too. 

“Chabashira!” Oh, it’s Gokuhara. She doesn’t even call to him when he bursts into her little study. “The group is back!” 

“Right, Tenko will go out to meet them.” She says, jogging past him. “If they want to overthrow me, then they can try.” 

“Is Chabashira sure about that?” He frowns, not struggling to keep up. 

“Tenko’s brothers raised no cowards.” She can’t help but the snarl. “If they want to fight, then they will get a fight.” He doesn’t say anything about that, even as they leave the building and head outside. Hoshi is waiting for them, along with a few others, and nods in greeting. 

“Yo, Chabashira. They’re just around the corner.” He reports, pointing to said corner. She watches as the group returns. The motorbikes nearly sound out the sound of cursing, from a boy she’s never seen before. There’s two other girls, one unconscious and the other cussing up a storm. They stop and something inside of her snaps.

“Where the hell were you?!” She shouts, shutting everyone up. She storms over, taking off her old fang printed mask to show her snarl. “Tenko ordered you stay put. Then you leave, probably making this situation worse. Then you kidnap these people?! What has become of you!?” 

The unconscious girl grumbles something like, “Scarface is in trouble,” the cussing girl shushes her quickly.

“Release them. Treat any injuries they may have from you idiots.” Tenko snarls before turning to the one dubbed as Scarface. “You. If you have any problems with Tenko’s leadership, then we can solve them right here and now. She’s heard the rumors, she’s no coward.”

“Wait,” The kidnapped boy, with spiky purple hair that resembles an eggplant, blinks. “You’re the leader of the Crazy Diamonds!?” 

“She is,” Scarface snarls. “But she will never live up to the legacy that Mondo and Daiya held.” A fire ignites in her and Hoshi sighs, lighting his cigarette. Scarface can’t even get his next words out before a palm his slammed into jaw. He curses, stumbling backwards. He looks up to Tenko standing over him. She has a calm expression but anyone would know that the rage is just being held back. He snarls again and lunges at her, but she side steps and grabs his arm. In a few seconds, he is flipped onto his back. The concrete cracks under his weight and her force. 

“Does anyone else have any problems?” She asks, glaring at the crowd. They all lower their gazes and back down, releasing the kidnapped people. She turns her attention to Scarface. “Never, never address Tenko’s brothers before her like that again. Got it?”

“Yes! Yes!” He squeaks out. “I’m sorry, boss!” She releases him and he scrambles off, to lick his wounds in private. 

“Gokuhara, Hoshi, can you help Tenko with our guests?” She asks them, wiping her palms on her pants.

“Of course!” Gokuhara beams, like nothing happened, before scooping up the unconscious girl and the other two and rushing inside. Hoshi nods and follows. She spares one more glare at Scarface, before following the two inside. Gokuhara has taken them to the infirmary, where Hoshi is already tending to wounds. The trio sit on the bed, both of the cussers supporting the unconscious one between them. She steps inside and exhales.

“How is everything?” She asks, while Hoshi only grunts.

“Only minor bruising. They must have knocked the air out of her real bad.” He reports. She nods and turns to the trio.

“Tenko apologies for her gang!” She bows and she doesn’t miss their confused expressions. “She can take you guys back to your home after your friend wakes up-”

“Sorry, but they wrecked our place.” The boy frowns, accepting the icepack Gokuhara gives him. He carefully places the icepack on his friend, who only gives a hiss in reply. “Oh, I’m Momota Kaito, by the way. This is Kirumi.”

“I’m the one and only Iruma Miu!” The other girl grins widely. Tenko doesn’t question the lack of last name for Kirumi, but nods.

“Again, Tenko apologies for her gang. You guys can stay here however long you want.” She smiles, although she really wants to strangle someone. Hoshi laughs, leaning against Gokuhara.

“How many strays are ya gonna adopt, Chabashira?” He teases, grinning in his own special way.

“S… strays!? We ain’t strays!” Iruma protests, Kaito and Chabashira sharing a sigh. She’s gonna regret this, isn’t she?

  
  



	3. Part 3: Ways to be Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter, this is all I had planned and Tsumugi is kinda hard to write. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments, though! It makes me very happy! Sorry I have yet to reply, I'm still getting used to Ao3.

Tsumugi stares out the window. Iruma’s fake sun is setting, creating a beautiful orange and pink scene out in the sky. She hums, pushing up her glasses on her face. Her hands are covered by a pair of dove white gloves, hiding the small scars that decorate her fingers. Her dark blue hair is tied back in a half updo, the rest falling over her shoulders. She wears a simple, light blue dress. She has white leggings with black slip ons, along with a matching white sweater. She has a belt, with needles and measuring tapes. Her personal measuring tape is draped across her shoulders, her desk a mess of fabric and sketches. She can’t help but hum, turning her gaze back to her desk.

“And so, the point of view shifts to us. Hope the readers don’t miss the others.” 

“Hey, Tsu, what the fuck does that even mean?” Oh, she forgot she’s not alone. Rantaro, her best friend from middle school, is here. He’s a well built man, with green hair that’s almost a mullet. He has quite a few piercings in his ear, and probably in other places too. He does dress nicely, though, with his nice jeans and white dress shirt that’s currently rolled up by the sleeves. His jacket, a tan and bulky thing, is slung over his office chair and his fucking boots are off and tucked under his desk. He doesn’t wear a tie, so his shirt is unbuttoned quite a bit. His desk is neatly organized by maps and notes, and a large compass sits neatly across from him. 

“Not important, but you need to let someone cut your hair.” She begs him. “You got rid of that ugly hat.”

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad.” He frowns, and she snorts in response. The doors open and in steps Angie and Korkiyo, carrying bags of food.

“It was horrid, Rantaro.” The tall masked man says, placing Rantaro’s order on his desk. His dark hair is not tied back today, allowing for the long and luscious locks to flow out. Even though he wears bandages over his arms, he wears a dark green dress shirt, with a lab coat overtop. He has a black tie and his collar is buttoned up. He has grey dress pants and a nice pair of shoes. A nicely fitted mask is placed over his face. Even though he spends lots of time at hospitals, it’s truly to hide his scars.

“Angie agrees!” Said girl hums, placing Tsumugi’s food on her lap. She’s the shortest out of three of them, with dark skin and platinum white hair that’s tied loosely into her signature pigtails. She has paint covered overalls, with a yellow top underneath that’s also covered in paint. She has a red rubber rain coat over her shoulders, with matching red rubber boots. In her pockets are countless paint brushes and other materials. She beams brightly, bright as the sun itself, as she throws herself over Tsumugi’s shoulders with a laugh.

“You guys are mean as hell.” Rantaro complains, huffing. “You’re all dicks.”

“But we’re your dicks!” Angie laughs. Kiyo looks at her weirdly, blinking with those gold eyes of his.

“Please stop hanging out with Iruma, she’s giving you quite the mouth.” He requests, although Angie’s laugh means that she just ignored him. Tsumugi smiles, she cannot deny how much they’ve changed. Although, it’s just in the terms of morals. 

Never, in a million years, did she think they would be here.

* * *

Tsumugi knew Junko. Like in the way a fan would know a celebrity. She was an inspiration, to all of those in the fashion world. An icon to look up to, a woman so pretty and so smart. She owned all her magazines, memorized all her interviews, and owned all her posters. She met her once, at some kind of convention. She actually talked with her, even though it was to ask for a picture. So, yeah. She was a fangirl, big time.

(That did change after the broadcasts ended, however.)

She remembers the day the world went to hell. She and Rantaro had barely entered high school when it happened. She remembers chaos, then a red sky. She and her friend take refuge in an old building, as people go insane through the streets. Thanks to Rantaro’s skills as a traveler, they’re able to find a safe place. They were both able to grab their bags, so there’s that.

“We can’t stay here,” He says, carefully looking out to the chaos out there. “But we also can’t get out there…” 

“If I may,” A new voice speaks up. They both jump and whirl towards it. In the darkness is a tall boy, with long hair that seemed to get ruined by the chaos. His school uniform is ruined as well, covered in dirt and grime. He has a black mask that covers his face. “The sewers were safe when we had crossed them earlier.”

“We?” Tsumugi asks, although it goes unheard.

“Cross from where?” Rantaro asks, the other boy nodding his head in the opposite direction where they came from.

“Across town. We tried to return to our homes, but were unable to.” He answers. “Pardon me, I’m Shinguji Korkiyo. My friend here is Yonaga Angie.” He shifts, allowing Tsumugi to see who he was referring to. A girl with dark, hunched over and curled against him. She has white hair and a matching school uniform, but those are the only features she can note.

“I’m Amami Rantaro,” He says with a nod. Tsumugi decides she can go next.

“And I’m Shirogane Tsumugi,” She says. “Why’d you and Yonaga stop crossing the sewers?”

“She got hurt, I’m afraid.” Shinguji explains. “One of those bears slashed her arms quite badly. We needed to rest and the sewers were no place to do that.” Tsumugi hums, deep in thought. 

“Oh! I can probably stitch up her arm!” She offers, digging through her bag for her kit. She finds it and smiles, grabbing it and her bottled water. “Ta-da! I think we need something to wrap it with after, and maybe clean it.” 

“Here, I got bandages.” Shinguji says, grabbing a roll of bandages from his bag. She doesn’t question him, so she moves closer. Rantaro strips his clothing, taking off his uniform jacket and shirt. 

“Use the shirt as a sling and maybe wipe down the blood.” He says, handing Tsumugi his shirt. She nods and moves so she’s in front of the other girl. 

“Yonaga? I’m going to stitch up your wound, okay? Can… can I see your arm?” She asks, unsure of what to say. The girl does not respond, but Shinguji gently moves his friend’s arm from under her. With a nod, Tsumugi gets to work and tries not to gag. She uses the shirt to dab and wipe away the blood. Once it was mostly clean, she got a needle and a thread ready, moving to carefully stitch up the gash. She isn’t sure how deep it is, or what else is damaged, but she knows she needs to at least close it. With any luck, they can find a real doctor. Rantaro gets up to keep watch, Shinguji keeps Yonaga calm as Tsumugi wraps the freshly stitched wound. 

“Does anyone know how to make a sling?” She asks, looking at the now bloodied shirt. Rantaro looks back, nodding.

“Let me,” He kneels down as Tsumugi hands him his shirt back. She helps him hold Yonaga’s arm out as he carefully makes a sling for it. He places the tied ends over her neck, allowing her bandaged arm to gently rest against her front. “Okay, that should do it. We should go, though.” He got two nods of agreement, Shinguji helping Yonaga to her feet. 

With that, the small group makes their way out of the building. The chaos has seemed to die down for now, allowing them to slip into the sewers unnoticed. It’s dark, the only light coming from Tsumugi’s phone. It isn’t fully charged and she isn’t sure how long it will last. After a good 20 minutes of walking, Shinguji speaks up.

“Amami, if I may ask,” He starts. “How are you so efficient and calm?”

“Ah, I used to travel a lot. To the point where I missed a lot of school.” Rantaro answers, Tsumugi lightly punching his arm. “I survived a lot of crazy situations. I mean, this is the worst, but my knowledge is somewhat helping.” Shinguji hums and is apparently pleased by the answer. They fall back into silence, only their footsteps and the chaos above. 

Another hour passes and they decide to sit down against the wall, trying to ignore the bits of blood and body parts that have entered the sewers. They sit in darkness, Tsumugi’s phone long dead. Yonaga, for the first time in hours, speaks up.

“Angie thinks we should stick together.” She says, all three of them whirling towards her. “She knows it’s dumb but-”

“No, you have a point.” Rantaro speaks up, softly. “Strength in numbers, ya?”

“Then we stick together?” Shinguji asks, grin hidden by mask.

Despite the dark, Tsumugi knew what the following hums meant. Agreement, they were going to stick together. This tiny group of probably misfits were going to survive.

* * *

Months go by, then soon years follow as well. Sure, they survived by being the cities most infamous ruffians, but it worked. They stole from both the Future Foundation and the Remnants of Despair alike, building up quite the name for themselves. Everyone in the city knew of them and the screams of anger, followed by cackling, was likely another raid going as planned.

Rantaro happens to be known as the leader of the group. He’s the one with the best survival skills and acts like the big brother. He knows the city better than anyone and picks the best places for camp. He wears any top he can find along with mostly intact cargo pants. He has boots and an old cowboy hat, ugly as the combo is.

Korkiyo just so happens to be the brains and a lot of raid planning is done by him. He is, however, a very curious man with little to no impulse control. He has no problems blowing a building up, just to see how everyone will react. He’s known to wear anything he can find, whenever it be dresses or pants. Personally, he prefers dresses. The reason being simply he can trick some people into thinking he’s a Remnant.

Similarly, Angie is nothing but a being of pure chaos. Once she had gotten over her shock, no one was safe from her homemade paint bombs. They were often not actual paint, but anything she could find. Tsumugi calls her Kelvin from Home Alone, a lot. She has a more childish appearance about her, wearing old overalls and a swimsuit top. She has Rantaro’s old school jacket, as she fits into it. She wears sandals, not minding the dirt on her feet. 

Tsumugi herself had the reputation of being a spy. She could almost rival the Ultimate Imposter, with her ability to make disguises from anyone and pull it off. Her weird rash she got when she did this sort of thing faded as time went on. She finds herself wearing everything, mostly the monochrome colour scheme that allows her to slip into places most can’t. Her glasses may be cracked, but it’s better than wandering around blind.

It’s a hard life they lead, constantly on the run and never staying in one place for too long. They made it work, by adding a little spice and chaos as days went by. One day, while watching Angie drop bricks off the side of the roof, Tsumugi realizes something.

“They’re gone,” She says without warning. Angie pushes another brick off the side of the building, giggling as the man with purple spiky hair and horrible facial hair curses at her. She looks over at her friend, tilting her head.

“What does Tsu mean?” She asks, turning around fully and sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. “Who’s gone?”

“The Remnants. Think about it, we’re in their territory, causing ruckus. And no one’s tried to kill us yet?” 

“Maybe they’re waiting for a longer time,” Angie suggests, looking back out on the streets again. “Then again, it’s been more quiet as of late.” 

“What do you think it means?” Tsumugi asks, joining her friend. She only gets a shrug in answer.

“Angie isn’t sure, maybe they’re dead.” She suggests. After a few minutes, they both break down into laughter. “Okay! Yeah, probably not.”

“What are you two discussing?” They turn to face Korkiyo, who’s returning with the raid materials and Rantaro. 

“The Remnants, they’re awfully quiet.” Tsumugi answers, two which the boys nod. 

“Yeah, this was easy.” Rantaro frowns, in thought. “No way is it ever this easy.”

“Do you think they left?” Korkiyo asks, although his tone suggests that he doesn’t believe that for a second. 

“No,” Rantaro answers. “But whatever it is, we need to leave. Angie? Mind doing the honours?” Her grin is the only answer they need and the only cue they get, for them to scramble away from the building.

As Tsumugi runs away from Angie literally bringing down the building, she can’t help but laugh as they slip into the crowd. Angie soon joins them and her smile gets bigger. Rantaro sighs, shaking his head. Korkiyo only gives a laugh of his own. 

She wouldn’t change this little group for the world, fuck Junko.


End file.
